Winterfall
Winterfall is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the nineteenth in the series. It was scheduled to start on December 16, 2013 at 12:30 AM (PST) but was suspended shortly after due to technical issues. The event resumed on December 17, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) and ended on December 20, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story A vicious blizzard assaulted the war-torn surface of Neotellus. Many a person succumbed to the bitter cold. While investigating the abnormal weather, the Heroes noticed that the northern lights had an unusually deep color. They embarked on a journey north to examine this unusual phenomenon. Knowing that they would be greeted with unimaginable chill, they dressed warmly... or so they thought. Yvette shivered, frantically rubbing her hands together in a futile attempt to warm them. "It's so cold! We're gonna freeze to death out here!" They were in a frozen wasteland, with only the endless ice and howling blizzard to keep them company. The relentless snow concealed the roads, as if trying to stymie their progress. Desperately searching for any trace of warmth, the Heroes finally came across a stately castle of ice. Arriving at the outer wall, they signaled to the gatekeeper. The ponderous gates slowly opened, as if in agony. Without warning, hosts of soldiers began streaming out of the gates. In the blink of an eye, the Heroes found themselves surrounded. "Identify yourselves. Be you minions of the Ancient Wizard?" The Heroes were flustered at the chilling reception. They eventually managed to dispel the soldiers' doubts. Apparently the princess of this frozen realm had been abducted, which explained their distrust of outsiders. The man responsible was known as the Ancient Wizard. And the endless snowstorm engulfing the kingdom was a parting gift of his. The Heroes learned that the mysterious aurora was the manifestation of this foul magic and the source of the aberrant weather. "Anyone who steals a princess ought to be punished. Don't you think so, Heroes?" Despite Yvette's bold insistence, the Heroes felt ill at ease. Why did the wizard abduct the princess? Why did he summon this furious snowstorm? Groping in the dark for answers, the Heroes gave in to Yvette's pestering and set out to find the formidable sorcerer. Epilogue The wizard's final magical assault sent a violent jolt through the glacial prison. Knocked to the frozen floor by the force of the attack, the Heroes scrambled to their feet and took cover behind a collapsed stalagmite. They saw the sorcerer kneeling on the ground. Mortally wounded by the Cryptids' attack, he no longer had the strength to stand. "Now we've got you right where we want you!" declared Yvette triumphantly. After calming the fiery fairy, the Heroes asked the wizard why he had done all of those wicked things. Leaning on his sword for support, he responded in a voice as cool as ice. "Why did I do all this, you ask? Did the denizens of this frozen realm tell you nothing?" The Heroes were startled at this unexpected reply. A shadow fell over the wizard's face. "Should the blizzard abate, this realm of eternal frost would be destroyed, and the princess would perish." Just as the wizard said, the violent snowstorm that had been assaulting Neotellus finally lifted, the permafrost beginning to thaw... And the princess of the icy realm teetered precariously on the brink of death. It was then that the Heroes remembered what the knights at the castle had told them. Some time ago, the princess had brought the weakened wizard into the castle and tended to him with utmost care. The sorcerer knew he owed her an enormous debt... And the princess did not attempt to persuade him otherwise. "That... that means you..." The ancient wizard had been sealed away for eons, only to awaken during an era enveloped in chaos. The princess was the only one had who understood his loneliness, the only one who had reached out to him. Hearing all this, the Heroes could not bring themselves to administer the coup de grace. Noticing their hesitation, the wizard narrowed his eyes. "I would do anything to save the princess. Even if it meant destroying the world." Before the Heroes could react, the sorcerer formed a magic symbol and began chanting. They managed to dive behind the pillar of ice just in time. Crackling flames sailed over their heads. The Cryptids launched their counterattack just as the wizard began his next incantation. They slit his throat with a single stroke. Yet still he stood, blood gurgling from his lips as he tried in vain to form the words. Suddenly, a violent rumbling quaked the ground. The kingdom of everlasting frost was soon to be no more. The violent jostling created a deep fissure in the icy crystal encasing the sleeping princess. They heard an ominous cracking sound. Without warning, the prison of ice shattered like glass, breaking into countless shards. As he watched his beloved princess collapse to the ground before his eyes, the wizard mustered the last of his strength and finished the incantation. A band of rainbow light suddenly burst from the frozen ground beneath his prostrate body. It was everlasting ice infused with magic, the sorcerer's parting gift to the one he cared for most. The Heroes lifted the princess off the ground and ran to safety with Yvette. As they were making their escape, they heard the princess speak in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Thank you..." The wizard had repaid his debt. The blizzard was gone. The ground was glazed with frost as far and wide as the eye could see. And up above, the resplendent majesty of the aurora filled the skies, its shimmering light as eternal as the ice upon which it shone. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards iOS item collection iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Additional notes *Upon first starting the event, the intro movie used is actually for the previous event Fallen. Category:Odyssey Events Category:Events